Who are you
by Namie Amalia
Summary: VIVA FFn! yay! smoga masih sempet yah... cerita tentang Ichigo yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dicintainya, namun tak di kenalnya..


hyaaa... abis uts.. langsung ngetik cerita ini bwt viva ffn... smoga masih sempet.. amien!!! maaph kalo jelek ya... harap maklum, aku kan ngetiknya ngebut...

**Who are you?**

"Siapa kau?"

Ia menoleh, terkejut. Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Cantik sekali, dengan mata violet cerah, baju terusan biru-putih yang melambai-lambai dan wajah yang hampir setengahnya tertutup rambut hitam, kelinci di pelukannya melompat menghampiriku. Matanya membulat besar, menatapku.

"Kau sendiri?"

Di taman ilalang, di tepi jurang, di tengah hutan, disanalah kami pertama kali bertemu.

*

"Hihihi.. ternyata curhat sama kamu enak ya?" ujar gadis itu. Ia menatapku tulus dengan mata yang merah, sembab, habis menangis.

"Untung aku kesini, kalo nggak, siapa yang menghapus air matamu?" kataku bercanda.

Ia terkejut sedikit dan terdiam, lalu menatap langit luas. Lagi-lagi wajahnya ditutupi rambut hitamnya.

"Yang menghapus air mataku… angin…," katanya misterius. " Makanya nanti dateng lagi kesini."

Aku tersenyum menatap wajah polosnya yang mengharapkan kedatanganku itu.

"Ya, aku pasti datang lagi besok," ucapku.

Flashback & Normal POV:

Setelah pertemuan nggak jelas kemarin, Ichigo tak bisa melupakan wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu, yang bahkan ia tak tau namanya, terus merasuki pikirannya, memenuhi otaknya. Karena rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, keesokan harinya, Ichigo kembali ke taman ilalang. Ia menemukan taman ilalang itu ketika mencari kelinci adiknya yang hilang, masuk hutan. Ichigo hampir yakin akan menemukan gadis itu lagi. Dan dugaannya benar. Gadis itu berada disana, sedang duduk di balik ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Terdengar isak tangis pelan. Ichigo berjalan pelan mendekatinya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Ketika Ichigo ingin menepuk bahunya, gadis itu menoleh terkejut bukan main.

"K-ka-kau…!" isaknya. Detik berikutnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut, ia merasakan air mata menyusup masuk dan merembes kaosnya. Rasa dingin air mata menusuk kulitnya. Oh Tuhan…, bahkan mereka saja belum kenal!! Betul sekali, mereka belum saling mengenal sama-sekali.

Ichigo ingin melepas pelukan gadis itu, tapi ia tak tega melihat cewek menangis. Jadi, ia mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan dan lembut. Setelah isakan gadis itu memelan, baru Ichigo melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Manis sekali, bahkan walaupun wajahnya memerah karena tangisan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Ichigo telah melawan perintah otaknya, menghapus air mata di pipinya pelan. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut merasakan tangan Ichigo menghapus air matanya, .dan justru isakannya makin keras.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf…," isak gadis itu lagi.

Ichigo yang bingung bertanya, "maaf untuk apa? Kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf…," ujar gadis itu menghapus air mata yang tak ada habis-habisnya. "Bo-bolehkah… a-aku… meminjam ba-bahumu…?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Ia tahu, gadis ini pasti sedang panik sekali, jadi ia membolehkannya.

Gadis itu kembali membasahi kaos Ichigo dengan air mata. Di sela-sela tangisannya ia berkata, "t-te-terima ka-kasih…."

"Kembali," jawab Ichigo. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha menghapus air matanya lagi, berulang-ulang.

"A-aku…," mulai gadis itu terbata-bata. Ichigo mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama dan sesekali memmbantunya menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Dan sekarang, setelah curhat dengan Ichigo, gadis itu terlihat lebih lega. Ia sempat tertawa seperti tadi (yang di atas).

"Bener mau dateng lagi besok?" tanyanya lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Iya."

"Janji?" gadis itu mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya.

"Janji," jawab Ichigo mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

*

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Ichigo menatap punggung gadis itu dari belakang. Ia datang lagi. Hampir tiap hari mereka datang ke taman ilalang ini dan saling bertukar cerita. Setiap malam, Ichigo selalu memikirkan wajah polosnya, memimpikan dirinya, dan mendamaikan hatinya saat mengingat senyum manisnya.

"Datang lagi, kan?" gadis itu sadar dan berbalik, menatap Ichigo di belakangnya. Wajahnya mengerut sesaat. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Ichigo balik, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu mengerut begitu? Tak seperti biasanya. Ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati. Ichigo tersenyum pahit.

"Bukankah wajahku selalu mengerut?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau terlihat… punya beban…."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"…matamu…."

"Maafkan aku…," ujar Ichigo tak menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu terkejut, matanya membulat.

"Ke-kenapa??"

"Aku… ayahku pergi, di pindahkan ke luar negeri. Aku harus ikut dengannya karena aku sudah mendapat beasiswa disana…"

"Tidak…," gadis itu menggeleng. Di ujung matanya terlihat setetes air mata. Ichigo segera menghapusnya.

"Maaf…. Maafkan aku!!" ujar Ichigo menunduk dalam-dalam, lalu menatap mata violet itu tajam. "Aku janji…. Aku janji akan pulang lagi kesini. Aku akan pulang kesini, lagi, lagi, dan lagi… untuk menemuimu. Aku janji!!"

Ichigo mengacungkan kelingkingnnya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, hampir menangis, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Dan kedua kelingking itu seolah terkait satu sama lain, seakan diikat oleh benang merah yang erat.

*

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Kak!! Mau kemana?? Pulang dulu ke rumah!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

"Biarkan saja, sepertinya dia ada urusan," ujar gadis tomboy di sebelahnya. "Lebih baik kita duluan saja."

"Ichigoooo!!! Kau maaauuuu kemannaaaa anakkkuuu???" tanya seorang kakek-kakek tua di sebelah anak-anak itu.

"Ayah!! Malu, ah. Norak! Ini kan di bandara!" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu lagi.

"Duluan sajaa!!! Aku ada bisnis pentiing!!!" seru Ichigo dari kejauhan. Ia berlari dengan semangat tak tertandingi.

*

Angin berhembus kencang sekali. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ichigo tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu. Sesekali ia menggeser tanaman rambat atau pohon yang menganggu jalannya.

Ah, itu dia di depan. Taman ilalang itu seudah terlihat. Tapi Ichigo tidak seyakin dulu akan menemukan gadis itu. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan tak ada yang tahu bukan?

Ichigo sangat-sangat-amat berharap akan melihat gadis itu lagi dengan rambutnya yang bertebangan, menutupi wajahnya. Selangkah lagi, akan terlihat taman ilalang itu seutuhnya. Akankah dia ada disana… atau tidak??

Ichigo menyibakkan tanaman dan daun merambat yang menutupi pemandangannya.

Ah….

*

Ichigo's POV:

"Siapa kau?"

Ia menoleh, terkejut. Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Cantik sekali, dengan mata violet cerah, baju terusan biru-putih yang melambai-lambai dan wajah yang hampir setengahnya tertutup rambut hitam. Matanya membulat besar, menatapku. Persis kejadiannya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu.

Hatiku berdesir melihat senyum tulusnya. Lagi-lagi di ujung matanya terlihat setetes air.

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar nada suaranya yang persis sama seperti pertemuan pertama kami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal," ujarku menghampirinya.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal juga…," katanya menghampiriku pula, memelukku erat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Welcome back, Ichigo."

***

Yuuuuppzzz... akhirnya... akhirnya.... bagi yang nunggu Auntumn, sabar yah... karena aku baru buka internet kemaren, jadi mungkin dalam minggu ini akan ku apdet..

oh ya, bagi **Yumemiru Reirin** dan **Yuinayuki-chan**... mana OC kaliaaaannn?? saia nunggu ini..!!


End file.
